Your Lies
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "AKU MEMBENCIMU, HAK! MEMBENCIMU!"/ Jujur itu, lebih melegakan bukan, Yona-hime?/ Bad summary. (Hak x Yona) don't like don't read!


Hak menuju tepi danau, dimana Yona terdiam disana sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di aliran air yang tampak tenang itu. Di lihatnya Yona masih terdiam disana membelakangi dirinya. Hak tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Yona pikirkan.

Hak berharap, tatapan Yona masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

 **YOUR LIES**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KUSANAGI MIZUHO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, SEMI AU AND OTHERS.**

Hak menyentuh bahu Yona, membuat Yona yang langsung membalikkan badannya. Manik _violet_ Yoona menemukan manik _dark blue_ milik Hak. Berbeda dengan tatapan Yona yang sebelumnya tampak penuh dengan kasih sayang, kebahagiaan, Hak memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan dingin.

"Yona- _hime_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Rasanya, aliran danau yang tenang ini sedikit membuat perasaanku tenang, Hak."

Hak kini berdiri tepat di samping Yona, bersama-sama melihat danau dengan air yang bening itu. Yona benar. Aliran danau yang tenang itu juga membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang.

"Yona- _hime_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yona menatap Hak.

Dan Yona tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hak. Menurutmu, aku kenapa?"

Hak mendekatkan dirinya, dan tepat di depan Yona Hak menyentuhkan dahinya –tepat di dahi Yona− dan rasanya Yona dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hak yang menerpa wajahnya. Hangat namun sekaligus dingin. Tapi menenangkan.

"Aku rasa suhu tubuhmu baik-baik saja."

Yona tersenyum.

"Sudah ku bilang Hak, aku baik-baik saja."

Dahi mereka masih bersatu, seakan-akan ada perekat yang tepat berada di antara mereka hingga keduanya tak mau melepaskan ikatan mereka.

Hak menatap Yona lagi. Tatapan Yona bukan lagi penuh kebahagiaan. Tatapannya kini penuh dengan kesakitan, keterpurukan, kekecewaan, dan dendam. Tapi ada setitik terang di mata Yona. Tatapannya yang penuh kebahagiaan masih berada di sana.

"Kau tampak rapuh, Yona- _hime_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku karena telah membawamu ke dalam perjalanan yang berbahaya seperti ini."

Yona menggeleng.

"Bukan salahmu Hak. Aku yang menginginkannya. Bahkan apapun yang terjadi, bukannya kau akan melindungiku? Karena itu, aku membutuhkanmu selamanya, Hak."

Kali ini Hak yang tersenyum.

"Tak apa."

Lagi-lagi, Hak melihat kesedihan yang berada di dalam diri Yona. Kemanakah diri Yona yang dulu selalu bahagia? Bahkan kini Yona seringkali menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, senyum yang di penuhi kesakitan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan keterpurukan. Tapi Yona masih tersenyum. Dan selalu tersenyum.

 _Kau berbohong padaku, Yona-_ hime.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak dan Yona berjalan, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka karena inilah satu-satunya jalan keluar guna membebaskan mereka berdua yang di anggap sebagai pemberontak dari kerajaan Hiryuu. Bahkan setelah keduanya menuju kota Fuuga yang sekarang bahkan tidak aman lagi, sangat sulit untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah bukit berbatu yang lumayan tinggi. Hak menengokkan kepalanya, Yona masih tertinggal di belakang dan berusaha mendaki bukit itu tanpa salah langkah.

Hak turun kembali, menyusul Yona dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yona- _hime_ , berikan tanganmu padaku."

Yona mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut tangan Hak yang sudah terulur terlebih dahulu. Hak menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, membantu Yona mendaki bukit itu, bahkan menahan berat tubuh Yona yang hendak terpeleset.

" _Nee,_ Hak."

"Ada apa, Yona- _hime_?"

"Aku merindukan Soo Won."

Langkah Hak terhenti ketika mendengar nada bergetar dari Yona. Dilihatnya Yona kini memegang dadanya, menunduk dalam diam. Yona bahkan menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Hak teringat akan janjinya, yang akan selalu ada di samping Yona. Hak menangkap kedua bahu Yona yang tampak bergetar menahan tangis. Hak menarik Yona ke dalam tubuhnya, merengkuhnya membiarkan Yona mengeluarkan semuanya.

 _Yona-_ hime, _sebodoh itukah kau masih mengharapkan Soo Won-_ sama _?_

 _Bahkan Soo Won-_ sama _telah membunuh Ayahmu._

 _Apa kau tidak melupakan itu, Yona-_ hime?

"Aku… merindukan Soo Won, hingga aku ingin membunuhnya begitu melihatnya."

Tangan Hak mengepal di belakang punggung Yona.

 _Kau berbohong lagi, Yona-_ hime.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yona menjadikan pohon guna menahan punggungnya yang terasa lelah dan pegal. Memang sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang biasa ia lakukan saat di istana, tapi apa daya, jika dirinya kembali ke istana sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Yona- _hime_ , minumlah dulu."

Hak memberikan botol minumnya yang telah di isi kembali. Yona menerimanya dan meminum airnya, terasa segar.

Sama seperti yang di lakukan Yona, Hak menjadikan pohon untuk menahan punggungnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yona. Perlahan, Hak memejamkan matanya. Yona pikir, memang pantas jika Hak kelelahan karena Hak selama ini telah membantunya dalam perjalanan dan melakukan semuanya walaupun nyawa dirinya sendiri adalah taruhannya.

Angin berhembus menerpa tubuh Hak dan Yona. Membuat rambut Yona dan Hak berterbangan.

"Hak."

Hak membuka sebelah matanya, melihat ke arah Yona yang tertunduk.

"Aku membencimu, Hak."

Mata Hak kini terbuka dengan sempurna setelah mendengar perkataan Yona. Lagi dan lagi, tetesan air berjatuhan mengenai punggung tangan Yona. Yona menangis lagi.

"Y-Yona- _hime_ , maafkan aku aku tak bermaks−"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, HAK! MEMBENCIMU!"

Yona berteriak. Tatapan Yona kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Hak. Pelupuk matanya yang di penuhi linangan airmata, bahkan airmatanya kini telah menyusuri pipi Yona yang putih dan bersih, berakhir di dagu lancip Yona.

Lagi-lagi, Hak merengkuh tubuh Yona, membiarkan airmatanya membasahi bajunya.

"Yona- _hime_ , kau sudah banyak berbohong padaku."

Yona meremas pelan baju Hak sendiri, menangis sekuatnya.

Bahkan Hak tau apa yang sebenarnya Yona rasakan.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, HAK!"

Hak tersenyum.

 _Jujur itu, lebih melegakan bukan, Yona-_ hime _?_

 **END**

Author's Note :

Halo _minna-san_ , salam kenal. Btw, ini adalah fic pertamaku dari fandom Akatsuki no Yona.

Mungkin karena belum terbiasa, jadi ku buat cerita yang agak gantung(?) dan mungkin absurd. Haha gomenasai~~

Yah tak ada yang harus di ucapkan lagi, terima kasih bagi para pembaca.

Dan jangan lupakan tulis kesan dan pesan di kolom review^^

 _Arigatooouu~~~_

Salam ketjup,

Yusvira.


End file.
